


a serpent never sheds its skin

by totallyfxcked



Series: oneshots:) [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, this is another short thing i wrote about the serpents!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfxcked/pseuds/totallyfxcked
Summary: cheryl and betty's first day back at school as serpents.





	a serpent never sheds its skin

cheryl blossom couldn’t find it in herself to be afraid for school the next day. she knew she should probably feel a little bit nervous, at least. she had attacked the serpents, befriended the serpents, and now joined the serpents? it was like a terribly written enemies-to-lovers fanfiction.

however, as she slid the custom red jacket over her shoulders, she knew she had never felt more at home than she did with them. it was nice to have a family; well, a family that actually cared.

she soon found herself on toni’s bike, the cherry helmet on her head and her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend’s waist.

“are you nervous?” toni asked, and cheryl could practically hear the proud smile on the pink-haired girl’s cheeks.

“nervous? not really,” cheryl said, her voice partially covered by the roar of her girl’s bike. “i’m just.. happy.”

“i’m really glad, c. today is going to go really well for you, and.. even if it doesn’t, us serpents have your back.”

cheryl didn’t fight the grin on her cheeks; a family was all she had ever really wanted. up until that day, with the jacket on her back and her girlfriend by her side, she had never thought it was obtainable. it was unreasonable wish; cheryl blossom would never have a family.

and god, it was the one time she would ever be so happy to be wrong.

she walked into the school doors with her head held high and her hand in toni’s. she sent gorgeous smiles to anyone who stared, blew kisses to people who muttered something to their friends… toni thought it was truly a sight to see.

although most of the students had seemingly given up their vendetta against the southside, cheryl knew there was still tension. she couldn’t bring herself to care. she was happy. happy. it was unbelievable.

she headed into the student lounge, where the matching looks of shock on veronica, archie, and kevin’s faces were priceless enough to outsell the most famous pieces of artwork.

she turned to toni, taking her girlfriend’s hands and looking her straight in the eyes.

“thank you,” she said. “truly. you don’t know how much this means to me.”

“don’t thank me. this was all you, cherry bomb,” toni answered; that girl always knew exactly what to say.

cheryl really thought it was a pity that betty cooper did not handle the spotlight as well. only a few days later, the blonde had showed up to school in a slick, black jacket of her own. she was met with cruelty and jokes that only the most crude of the population would find funny.

cheryl watched with angry eyes as betty was pulled into the hallway by teacher after teacher, presumably being scolded about her life decisions. when the blonde was finally called down to the principal’s office, cheryl had most certainty had enough.

she quickly packed up her books and followed betty out of the classroom, only tossing a quick “toodles” to her teacher before slamming the door behind her.

“cheryl, what are you doing?” betty asked, as they walked side by side to the principal’s office.

“remember the laws, dear cousin? no serpent stands alone.”

betty smiled gratefully, taking a deep breath before entering the principal’s office.

“principal weatherbee! i hope you don’t mind; i brought a friend.” betty sat down with a flourish, a newfound confidence in the girl that cheryl hadn’t seen before.

“i’m moral support. please, continue as if i’m not here.” the red-head stood behind betty’s chair, a look on her face that could only be read as victorious.

after answering many pointless questions about why betty had chosen this direction of life, the two girls were sent back to class.

“thank you for coming with me,” betty said, her voice shy yet again.

“why of course, betty dearest! it’s unfair how everyone is harassing you, and i won’t stand for it.”

“that means a lot, cheryl.” betty sighed, pausing in the middle of the hallway.

cheryl frowned, turning around to face the blonde. “what is it?”

“i’m sorry,” betty admitted, a guilty look on her face.

“for what?”

“everything. the way i treated you, used you, blackmailed you… that was cruel of me, and i’m sorry.”

“long forgiven and forgotten, dear cousin,” cheryl stated, smiling a bit. “now, i know you have a knight in a leather jacket to run back to, and i, a queen. let’s get on with it; shall we?”

“yeah, cheryl. sounds perfect.”

neither girl felt ashamed of the jackets on their shoulders. in fact, it made them felt like they finally were a part of something great.


End file.
